


The Reason

by OhLookMoreFanFiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, F/M, JUST KISS ALREADY, clarke has feelings too, honestly someone please just kill me, otp, this season is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookMoreFanFiction/pseuds/OhLookMoreFanFiction
Summary: Post 5x09 (SPOILERS)Bellamy and Clarke fight about his reasons for making Madi the commander. Madi, on the other hand, might just save the day.





	The Reason

“I figured you'd rather live to see Madi become the commander than die and make her do it alone.”  

They were deep in it now. Lashing out at each other and not caring at all.

“You don't get to decide who lives and who dies, Bellamy!”  

“Why not? That's what YOU did all the way up until I left you behind. Back when I was the heart.”   

He leaned into her space.  

“But YOU told me to use my head, and I DID. I wanted you to hate me more than I wanted to lose you again.”

The last statement rattled her insides, but she wasn’t going to show HIM that.

“Mission accomplished,” she spit over her shoulder as she slammed the door.

* * *

“You should talk to him, Clarke.”

“There’s nothing to discuss, Madi.”

They sat in the back of the rover, perched on a valley overlook.

“Do you really think he wanted to endanger me? He raised his own sister, Clarke. I doubt he’d be able to harm me, even if he wanted to.”

“That’s not the point. He PROMISED me that he’d keep you safe. He LIED to me, and risked the most important thing in my life. The most important person.”

Clarke looked into her eyes, confirming Madi was that person. Madi had a different aura as the commander though. It felt strange to Clarke.

“Bellamy is always contemplating. I’ve never seen him staring aimlessly. He did what he did for a reason. It’s up to you to figure out what that reason is.”

Clarke visibly shook her head, not wanting to think of him.

“Clarke…” Madi moved closer, taking Clarke’s hand in her own. “Going against your wishes might be awful, but to him, the alternative was even worse.”

“The alternative?”

“What would have happened if I didn’t ascend?”

Clarke bit her lip, heavy with the weight of the conversation.

“You’d be an orphan again,” she said quietly.

Madi narrowed her eyes a little. “Meaning you’d be dead. And that’s not something Bellamy could allow.”

Clarke stared at Madi, feeling the role-reversal take full effect.

“We should get some sleep,” Clarke said sheepishly.

* * *

Days had passed, and Bellamy was unloading ammunition from the rover. He lugged the last box into the cave, shoving it into line with his boot. Clarke was down below in the clearing, fishing in the river. She still wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Look, Madi... I shouldn’t have did what I did. I said I’d protect you, and I failed.”

Madi watched him curiously as he sat down on a boulder.

“I want to ask your forgiveness.”

“But you don’t actually want it.”

Bellamy wasn’t expecting that.

“For you to seek forgiveness, would mean that you regret the outcome of your actions. You don’t.”

“Madi, yes I do. Before this, you were a child, and now….” He trailed off, not wanting to offend the young prodigy.

“Now, I am Heda. I see things how they truly are. How they’ve always been.”

She walked airily towards him, hands clasped behind her back.

“Are you forgetting that I warned you? How Clarke would react?”

He raised an eyebrow, remembering all too well.

“But those consequences didn’t hinder you. You’re also forgetting that my chip was in Clarke’s head for a short time.”

Bellamy’s eyes drifted into mid-air, making the realization.

“Everything she saw. Everything she felt. I can feel it now. You were by her side, yes?”

He nodded, mostly to himself.

“You made her feel safe, Bellamy. You were her anchor. The way she cares for you… it spans years apart. It pardons wrongdoings.”

His eyes lifted to meet hers again.

“She taught an orphan all about you for no practical reason. The past commanders knew this feeling. It’s warm… loyal… content….”

Bellamy suddenly rose to his feet. He could hear Clarke ascending the path to the cave.

“She loves you.”

* * *

He lay on the roof of one of the village storehouses, arms stretched back under his neck. The stars made him feel at home.

He heard rustling. The door in the floor rose up, and he saw a mop of platinum hair bob into view. Bellamy sat up, expecting another verbal boxing match.

The door fell closed again, landing with a muffled thud. They gazed at each other for an icy minute, breathing the same air. He was happy just to see her eyes again.

Clarke padded over to his right side, easing herself onto the straw and leaning back onto the hay bale he’d been using as a pillow.

He was still sitting up straight, head cocked in her direction and brows furrowed. He chewed on his lip, debating if he should say what he wanted to. He was resisting hope.

“I lost you,” he whispered.

She didn’t say anything, so he slowly let himself back down onto the straw. They lay quietly for another moment.

“That’s just it,” she paused. “People get lost, but that doesn’t mean they’re gone.”

He felt warm, soft fingers touch him, and he opened up a fist he hadn’t consciously clenched. Her hand slid into his and was gone, tiny and safe in his giant palm. Despite the size difference, she squeezed it tight.

“Miles to go before we sleep,” he mused slowly, with a hint of disbelief in his voice. There was a beat of silence, and he felt the need to clarify.

“It’s a poem. Rob-“

“Robert Frost.” He turned his head toward her as she cut him off. Her eyes challenged his playfully before turning back to the sky.

“Bookworm,” she said under her breath.

The smile faded from his face. He had six years of teasing to make up for.

“Know-it-all.”

She ripped her hand from his grasp with a huff, a smile playing at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me - Does this sound feasible? Can you hear our characters having these convos?
> 
> If you want to reblog this or find me on Tumblr, here's the link to this story:  
> http://teambingewatch.tumblr.com/post/175842959783/bellarke-freaking-finally
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
